Slashed by Association
by lost4ever91
Summary: Someone is killing off your favorite characters! Once the police and Sonny figure out the connection it's a race against time to save the next victims! Please R&R! AN: Updated with a songfic chapter!
1. The first victims

A light-brown haired woman lay in the snow. Her face slightly covered by the light white ice. A police car sounded in the distance and stopped right in front of the woman. "I think that's her! Call for an ambulance!" Lucky got out of the car as Jesse got on the radio and called for the paramedics. "Who is it?" Jesse asked, Lucky brushed the snow off of the woman's face "Carly Corinthos!" 

Sonny waited by the phone "we should've went! Why'd we leave this up to the police!" "They'll find her soon, don't worry, she'll be fine" Reese reassured him. The phone started to ring "did you find her!" Sonny asked quickly as he picked it up "I'm, I'm sorry Sonny" said Lucky "No! Where is she? What happened" "I'm sorry, she's, she's dead." Sonny dropped the phone "I'm sorry" Reese put her hand on his shoulder "I shouldn't have let her go out in the snow storm!" Sonny screamed "it's not your fault, don't blame yourself" Reese said. Sonny picked up the phone again "Sonny are you still there?" Lucky asked. "Yeah, yeah, just tell me what happened to her" Lucky sighed "someone stabbed her" "what!" Sonny yelled again "someone killed her!" "Yes, I'm sorry" Sonny slammed the phone down on the cradle "She was murdered!" he yelled "oh Sonny, I'm so sorry" He hugged her as silent tears fell down his cheeks.

Sonny went into see Carly as Reese waited outside in the waiting room. It was hot in there so she took off her jacket and put it on the seat next to her. She thought about how lucky she was to have Sonny, he had forgiven her even after he found out about her one night stand with Ric. "Well hello!" Reese turned around "oh it's you" she looked up at Durant "What are you doing here?" he asked her "oh that's right! You're currently warming the bed of the person that ruined Carly's life!" "What the hell is wrong with you? Your daughter's dead!" Reese screamed "Believe me I know! You're probably the one that killed her!" "What!" "You were always out to get her, you twit!" "That's enough!" Sonny yelled as he walked out of Carly's room. "I'm taking you in for questioning!" Durant pointed at Reese "She was with me when Carly was killed! How could she possibly have killed her Durant?" "I don't know, maybe you're in on it too!" Durant turned around and walked away. "I'm sorry about that bastard" Sonny said as he put a hand over Reese "don't worry about me, I can handle him" Reese said.  
Reese was at Sonny's house looking around the room. "Great! I lost my jacket!" Sonny didn't pay attention. "Excuse me" Jesse and Lucky barged into the room "but we're going to have to take you down to the police station" they grabbed Reese and handcuffed her "What? Durant was serious?" Reese was furious "Don't worry I'll be right there!" Sonny yelled as they took her away. "Don't worry about me, stay here, I'll be fine!"

"So tell me Durant what did I do?" Reese asked. "Well for starters you killed Carly!" He held up a bloody knife "Oh my God! You think that's mine?" Reese said as she looked in horror at the murder weapon. "It was found in your jacket!" Durant smirked "what! No I put my jacket down for a second!" "Oh yes because that explains how this got in there!" Durant yelled "I didn't kill her!" "You certainly had the motive!" "If I were a murderer would I honestly leave the murder weapon in my jacket?" "I don't know, you tell me!" Durant yelled "finally I'll get the chance to put you away!" "Too bad your daughter had to die for you too finally do it! Is this all that her death means to you? Just another chance to put away a person you hate? Oh wait that was all Carly's life was to you! Another chance to get to someone you hate!" "Bitch! You're going to go straight to the chair!" There was a knock on the door "Excuse me Mr. Durant" Jesse walked in "What do you want?" Durant looked at him annoyed. "Reese's prints aren't on the knife" "What!" Durant yelled. Reese smiled "that means you have insufficient evidence which means I can go!" She got up and walked out of the room "I'm not done with you! I'll find the evidence! You better not leave town!" He threw a chair across the room and screamed.

The blizzard had come to a stop, Reese walked across the parking lot and tried to hail a cab, no luck. She took out her cell phone and started to dial Sonny's number. "Hello?" Sonny picked up his cell phone "hey Sonny it's me, listen I just got out of the police station, can you come pick me up?" "Hold on I can barely hear you! You're breaking up!" Reese walked around trying to find a signal, she hated her phone she had to change her service! "Hello, can you hear me now?" She couldn't believe she had just said that. "Yeah yeah I can hear you, heard about what happened" he sighed. "You don't think I did it? Right?" "No, no, but why did you have the weapon?" "I can't believe this! Someone slipped it into my jacket! I can't believe you don't believe me!" "I want to, but, I don't know what to believe, the mother of my kids was just killed and you were found with the murder weapon! I don't want to believe it but..." "Oh my God" she started to cry "forget it Sonny, I'll get a cab!" She hung up the phone. Where had she wandered while trying to find a signal? She was somewhere in a woody area by the police station. She wiped her eyes and buttoned her jacket, if she couldn't get a cab it was going to be a cold walk home. Something moved in the bushes "hello?" she tried to see what it was but it was to dark "is anyone there? This isn't funny! Come out now!" She started to walk faster towards the sidewalk. Something was behind her. She ran faster and faster, if she stopped whatever it was would catch up to her. She continued to run for her life not even looking back. It was coming closer, closer, closer, Reese could now feel whoever it was breathing down her neck. She reached inside her pocket to get her keys to use as a weapon. Before she could take them out whoever was chasing her grabbed her by the neck and threw her down. Reese could barely breath, she was getting choked by the person on top of her. She turned her head trying to find a stick that may have fallen during the snow storm. She saw her keys in the snow, she tried to reach for them but couldn't. Her attacker took out a knife from their pocket and raised it up in the air above Reese. Reese turned head in horror as the attacker slammed the knife down.

**A/N: I hope I left you on the edge of your seat! Now please Review!**


	2. Another victim

Sonny was a mess. The two greatest women in his life were both killed in the same night. He waited in the police station for a report to see if Reese and Carly were both killed by the same person. He already knew the answer. Ric sat in the seat next to him. Reese was his business partner and the person he had a one night stand with, which was recently made public and caused his divorce with Alexis to finally happen. Reporters stood outside waiting for a verdict on who the police thought the killer was. Durant walked out of the meeting room and towards Sonny. "Well," he started "we believe it was the same person do to the manner in which they were killed" he looked down, his daughter was one of the victims "now if you'll excuse me I have to make a press statement" Durant walked out. "So," Ric said "who would have reason to kill them?" "I don't know. I have a lot of enemies!" Sonny said "So you think someone is doing this to get after you?" Ric asked "I know someone is doing this to get after me!" Sonny yelled "They're playing a psychological game with me! Take out the women that are closest to me to break me down! Max!" he turned towards his body guard "I want you to beef up security around my house!" "Yes sir" Max left. "If they think they're gonna win, they're wrong!" 

Emily sat on the couch watching Morgan play with his toys, Mikey was upstairs in his room doing his homework. Max walked in the room "Oh hey Max!" Emily got up to greet him "Is something wrong?" "Reese was killed" he said "Oh" she was in disbelief. "I'm going to be staying out here as a guard, ok?" Max asked as he walked outside onto the terrace "Yeah, yeah that's fine" she sat back down. "Emily!" Sonny opened the doors "Are you ok?" he asked "Yeah I'm fine," Emily answered "Max was just in here, he told me what happened, I'm, I'm so sorry!" "It's not your fault, I just want to catch this son of a bitch and make them pay for what they did!" he yelled. Sonny walked onto the terrace. "Yeah I'm sure, I was there, ok, yeah" Max turned around and saw Sonny behind him "I have to go" he hung up the phone. "What the hell are you doing!" Sonny yelled "I was, I was just talking on the phone" Max said "But that's not what you were supposed to be doing! Follow my orders next time, got it?" Sonny screamed "Yes, sir" Max looked down. Sonny walked back inside the house "Ok Emily I just have to make a quick phone call, I'll be right back. I want you to be careful ok?" Sonny said "Of course! I have Max right outside to guard me!" Emily smiled trying to convince Sonny she would be fine.

"Listen Jason I want you to be careful!" Sonny said over the phone "Someone's coming after the women I've been with, Sam's one of those, so stay safe" Sonny hung up. "Sonny!" Durant walked into his house "Yes Durant? Did you find the killer?" Sonny asked "No, but" Durant started but Sonny cut him off "If you didn't find the bastard then why the hell are you here!" Sonny screamed. "Listen!" Durant yelled "If we're gonna find this guy then we're gonna need your help and vice-versa. Ok, we know this person is after the women closest to you but we don't know why. We do know that it's someone local, someone who knows their way around town. They know all the shortcuts and alleyways they can use to make their escape." Durant said "So their most likely go after local ex's, and we all know you have a lot of those! So what we need you to do is give us a list of your little bed bunnies or women closest to you." Durant said. "Fine" Sonny said "Sam is with Jason, Emily's right in there," he pointed to the living room "Max is in the next room to protect her. And my sister Courtney is on a business trip. That's it, so looks like I don't have that many "bed bunnies" after all" Sonny smirked.

Alexis was lying on the couch, after giving birth to a baby that seemed like she was carrying it forever, she was tired. Her newborn Christopher and his sister Kristina were both with their nanny at her ex-husband, Ric's house, so she was finally able to rest. Of course that wasn't her style so she sat up on the couch and turned on the TV. "There you have it folks" said the television reporter " straight from the mouth of the D.A. John Durant it appears the P.C. Slasher is going after the women of local businessman Sonny Corinthos. Now back to you guys in the studio." Alexis turned off the TV, she didn't want another reason to worry about Ric getting hurt ever since he decided he should be Sonny's new enforcer. She got up and went to the kitchen to make herself a snack. When she left the room the front door silently opened and a black-gloved hand crept through the crack and into the room. The Slasher tip-toed towards the kitchen to take it's next victim. It pulled out a knife, the same knife used to kill Reese. Alexis hummed the theme song to her favorite soap opera while she cut up some carrots. She heard a noise and turned around quickly. The Slasher hid by a wall so Alexis would not see them. Alexis looked out the kitchen doorway and saw that the front door was open. She had definitely remembered shutting it. She grabbed the knife tightly knowing she may have to use it to defend herself. The Slasher peeked over the edge of the wall that it was hidden behind, Alexis started to creep silently towards her bedroom. The Slasher started to follow silently behind her not daring to even breath. Alexis turned the corner and went into her bedroom and searched everywhere, the closet, under the bed, the fire escape, the intruder was nowhere to be found. She walked out of the room _it was probably just the wind that blew it open_ she thought to herself. Alexis turned the corner and was about to walk to the couch when The Slasher spun around from the corner. Alexis screamed and tried to strike The Slasher but was too frightened and missed. The Slasher quickly drove it's knife into Alexis and then slit her throat. The Slasher walked towards the window and climbed down the fire escape. There was a knock on the door "Alexis!" it was Durant and Sonny "Alexis! Open up!" they pounded on the door. Durant finally gave up and rammed himself into it so it would open. They both ran inside along with a squad of other policemen. They ran towards the bedroom and saw Alexis on the floor. Sonny turned his head in disgust. The Slasher had taken another victim.


	3. A Killer Revealed

Emily had just put Mikey and Morgan to bed and she was trying to fall asleep but was having trouble knowing there was a serial killer in Port Charles.

"Hey, uh, Emily, have you seen my phone?" Max walked into the room anxious and sweaty "I've looked all over the house and can't find it anywhere" he paced around the room nervously.

"No I haven't, sorry" she said as she got up from the couch. "I'll let you know if I find it"

"Ok, it's just I'm expecting an important phone call" he walked towards the terrace "I'll be outside if you need me."

"Ok Max, thanks" Emily faked a smile, things had gone from bad to worse in a couple of hours and it looked like Sonny was about to have another nervous breakdown. She sat back down on the couch when she heard a vibration coming from Morgan's crib. She looked inside and found Max's cell phone under one of Morgan's toys. She looked at who was calling, 'F'. _"What a strange contact name"_ Emily thought to herself, she thought about picking it up but decided it was Max's business, not hers. "Hey Max! I found your phone!" Max hurried inside and took it from her.

"We were too late, I'm…I'm sorry" Sonny put his hand on Ric's shoulder. "I have Jason looking for the killer, we're gonna find this bastard Ric, don't worry!"

"She's dead Sonny, she's dead!" Ric yelled "the mother of my child was murdered less than an hour ago because of her connection to you, wha-" he was stuttering nervously "what am I supposed to tell Kristina and Christopher! Their mother is dead and you're telling me not to worry! Just leave me the hell alone!" Ric yelled. Sonny got up and left the morgue, his head hanging low with shame.

Emily couldn't help but overhear Max talking on his phone to whoever 'F' was. "Ok, ok, so now what? I mean does he know it's because of him? What do we do now?" he wasn't even waiting for an answer, he was nervous about something and Emily couldn't figure it out. _What was he hiding?_

"Are you sure?" Max asked the person on the other line "But I'm supposed to stay here and watch Emily, what if he figures out?" "He's too dumb to figure it out Max, just do what I told you" the voice ordered. "Ok" Max replied "I…I love you" he said. "Yeah, yeah I love you too, I got to go" the person on the other line hung up quickly. Max sighed and walked back into the house.

"Hey Emily, I, um, I need to go, Milo's gonna be outside if you need anything" Max said as he rushed to the door.

"Oh didn't Sonny say to stay here?" Emily asked, knowing something was wrong.

"Um, yes, yes he did. It's just, it's an emergency and I need to go" he turned back towards the door "just do me a favor and don't tell Sonny, please?"

"Oh what kind of emergency is it? Is everything alright?"

"Oh, um, yeah everything's fine; just don't tell Sonny, ok?"

"I don't think I should lie to Sonny at a time like this, I mean there's a killer out there and Sonny wants you to stay here to protect me and his two children. It must be a pretty big emergency for you to defy an important order like that, right?"

"Why are you asking so many questions!" Max yelled "It's an emergency, that's all you need to know, stop being so nosy all the time!"

"Ok Max, I'm just worried about Mikey and Morgan, that's all"

"I said Milo was outside, they'll be fine"

"I'll just call Sonny and tell him to put some more guards around the house" Emily said as he took her phone out of her pocket and started to dial.

"No!" Max screamed and lunged toward Emily "You can't do that; he can't know I'm leaving!" He grabbed the phone out of her hands and tossed it across the room.

"Max you're, you're scaring me" Emily said as she backed up towards the door. She turned around and looked out the terrace "Milo isn't out there, you said he was… where…why did you lie to me?" she turned back around and Max grabbed her wrist violently.

"Just sit back down on the couch and keep your mouth shut, got it!" Max said as he pushed her towards the couch. She tripped over the rug and knocked down the wine glasses. "Get up!" Max said as he grabbed her wrist again. She turned around and drove a piece of glass into Max's arm. He let out a bloodcurdling scream and stumbled backward. Emily broke free of his grasp and ran toward the stairs. Max took the piece of glass out of his arm and threw it too the floor. Emily ran up the stairs but Max caught up quickly. He grabbed her leg and she fell hitting her face on the top step. She tried to shake him off but his grip was too strong. She kicked her foot and hit him in the face. He fell down the stairs, but recovered quickly. "You're gonna pay for that you nosy bitch!" Max yelled as Emily ran into one of the rooms. Emily locked the door of Sonny's room and ran into the closest. She was out of breath and her nose was broken, _what am I gonna do, what am I gonna do?_ She thought to herself as tears rolled down her cheeks. Max stumbled up the stairs and attempted to break down the door. "Emily, just come out now and I promise not to harm you" he said as he tried to bust down the door. Emily searched around the closet for a weapon _come on_, _Sonny's got to have some kind of gun in here _she thought to herself as she anxiously looked around. Max ran into the door again. She looked in Sonny's jacket pockets and found a letter opener _this'll have to do_ she thought. Max busted through the door and looked around for Emily "Come out, come out wherever you are" he muttered to himself. He searched through his pockets for a gun but remembered he forgot it on the terrace; instead he reached into his jacket and took out a knife. He held it tightly and walked toward the closet door. Emily gripped her letter opener tightly, sweat was dripping down her palm and she was shaking. Max ripped open the closet door and swung his knife down. Before he could hit her Emily jumped out and stabbed him in the leg. He fell to the ground in agony and swung at Emily again as she tried to stand up and run out of the room. He missed and Emily was finally able to get the strength to stand up and run towards the door. Max also got up and quickly limped toward her. She ran towards the stairs and was about to run down them when Max leapt across the hallway and pushed the knife into Emily's back. She screamed and fell down the stairs. Max limped past her, he wanted to get out of there before anyone checked to see what all the noise was. He grabbed his gun and slammed the door shut.

In the corner Sonny's voice screamed through Emily's phone "Emily! Emily answer me! We're on our way Emily, just hold on, can't this thing go any faster!" Sonny shouted. He was afraid he was too late yet again.

**A/N: I know Alexis' second child is actually called Molly, but I started writing this before she gave birth and I decided to name the baby Christopher. Thanks for reading, please review!**


	4. A Time To Breathe

**A/N: Part of this chapter is song fic.**

Sonny ran into the hospital, Mikey and Morgan were already there with Jason. Durant rushed in shortly afterwards.

"Daddy, daddy!" Mikey ran into Sonny's arms "we heard a lot of noise and yelling so I locked the door and hid with Morgan in the closet." His eyes were welling up.

"It's ok, you did well" Sonny said, kneeling down to Mikey's height, he kissed the top of his head and hugged him tightly.

"Is, is Emily going to be ok?" Mikey asked, afraid of the answer.

"Um, I, uh, I don't know" Sonny sighed; he hugged Mikey one more time and walked over to Jason who was sitting in the waiting room.

"How is she?"

"I'm waiting for Dr. Drake to come out of the OR and tell me" Jason replied, playing with his fingers nervously.

"I'm, I'm sorry" Sonny sat down next to him "she doesn't deserve this, she was just trying to help, I shouldn't have left her alone"

"She wasn't alone" Jason ran his hands through his hair "I just, she's my sister Sonny, she's one of the few people I could actually trust and now she could be gone" his eyes started to get watery. Patrick Drake walked into the waiting room. "How is she?" Jason asked, standing up.

"She shouldn't be alive right now" he started "but she is. It's a miracle how good she's doing; with the injury in her back she should be paralyzed."

"Is she going to be ok?" Jason asked

"Yes she will, I expect her to make a full recovery, she'll just need to stay in bed for a few days. She's sleeping now but you can go see her whenever you'd like." he shook Jason's hand and walked away.

Jason turned to face Sonny then hugged him as he cried tears of joy. "She's gonna be ok, she's gonna be ok!" he smiled.

Durant breathed a sigh of relief and walked outside to get fresh air when a group of reporters bombarded him with questions

"What happened at the Corinthos' residence? Is it true Mr. Corinthos' bodyguard is in fact The Slasher? What is Ms. Quartermaine's condition?"

"No comment" Durant turned around and went back into the hospital.

_Here it comes it's all blowing in tonight  
I woke up this morning to a blood red sky_

He needed to be alone; the pressure of finding the killer was beginning to get to him. He found a supply closet and walked inside.

"Not even the cleaning supplies can get some peace and quiet" a voice in the closet said.

"Oh um, I didn't know anyone was in here" Durant went to turn around.

"No, no stay here, I need to talk to you anyway"

"Ok Bobbie" he sat down next to her.

_They're burning on the bridge turning off the lights  
We're on the run I can see it in your eyes_

Monica, Alan and the rest of the Quartermaines ran into the hospital. "Is she ok?" "What happened?" "I should've known it would come to this"

Jason stared at them, tears in their eyes "She's going to be ok" he said with a smile.

"Oh thank God!" Monica said as she hugged Jason.

_If nothing is safe then I don't understand  
You call me your boy but I'm trying to be the man_

Alan wiped the tears off of his cheeks and hugged his sister, Tracy. She gave a look of displeasure, hiding the fact that deep down she was happy Emily was still alive.

_One more day and it's all slipping with the sand  
You touch my lips and grab the back of my hand  
The back of my hand_

Sonny went into a lonely corner _'what was the killer's motive? A lover scorned? Someone playing a mind game with him?' _Sonny rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes tightly wanting to escape the reality of what was happening.

_Guess we both know we're in over our heads  
We got nowhere to go and no home that's left_

"She's gone, the daughter I worked so hard to have a relationship with is just…gone" tears started to roll down Bobbie's face. Durant looked at her with compassionate eyes. "I don't even know what to feel" she continued "should I be sad she's gone? Should I be angry at whoever killed her? Should I be relieved that she finally doesn't have to deal with Sonny and all the other trouble she had?"

_The water is rising on a river turning red  
It all might be ok or we might be dead_

Durant placed a hand on her shoulder "you shouldn't be working, you should be-"

"Be what?" she interrupted him "planning a funeral? I haven't even had the time to stop and think about that, her body's been lying in the morgue for three days. I haven't even been able to think about a funeral because burying her would mean letting her go. I'm working non-stop because it's the only way to get my mind off of her death, until I saw Emily and I…" she began to sob uncontrollably "I can't even remember the last time I saw her, the last thing I said to her!" She buried her face in Durant's shoulder.

_If everything we've got is slipping away  
I meant what I said when I said until my dying day  
I'm holding on to you, holding on to me_

Ric held his coffee cup in his hands, his mind had been all over the place ever since his one night stand with Reese was made public, and now she was dead, along with his ex-wife and the mother of his child. He took another sip of his coffee. He was going to find Max; he was going to make him pay for everything he'd done. Then he remembered Max had been with Emily when Alexis was murdered, so there had to be another killer. He gripped the coffee cup tighter; he needed to find the killers, for him, for Alexis, for Kristina and Christopher, for everyone.

_Maybe it's all gone black but you're all I see  
You're all I see_

"I'm sorry" Bobbie said through the tears "I'm sorry you never really got a chance with Carly. She was a good person, despite what everyone says…she didn't deserve this…" she continued to cry into Durant's shoulder.

_The walls are shaking, I hear them sound the alarm  
Glass is breaking so don't let go of my arm_

"I had my chance, and I blew it" Durant put his arms around Bobbie.

"You know she called me that night? She called me and asked if I wanted to get a cup of hot chocolate, I was working…I should've gone with her… I could've…"

"Don't, Bobbie, don't blame yourself" Durant looked into Bobbies tear soaked eyes.

_Grab your bags and a picture of where we met  
All that we'll leave behind and all that's left_

Jason walked into Emily's room and sat down in a chair next to her bed. She was asleep and had scratches all over her face. Jason could barely look at her without crying and wanting Max to pay for what he did to his little sister. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly, he vowed to be a better more caring brother to her from now on, she needed him and he would be there for her.

_If everything we've got is blowing away  
We've got a rock and a rock till our dying day_

Emily opened her eyes and saw Jason. Jason smiled, relieved his sister was finally awake, and Emily gave a faint smile back. She noticed the tears in Jason's eyes "don't worry Jason, I'm gonna be fine" she said with a smile

_I'm holding on to you, holding on to me  
Maybe it's all we got but it's all I need  
You're all I need_

"I guess you don't know what you've got, how much someone means to you, until a time like this…until they're gone" Bobbie said.

_And if all we've got is what no one can break  
I know I love you if that's all we can take_

Durant wiped away the tears from her cheek and looked into her eyes. She stared into his.

_The tears are coming down  
They're mixing with the rain_

Durant moved his face closer to Bobbie's and she did the same. He kissed her softly on the lips.

_I know I love you, if that's all we can take_

Durant's beeper went off and he moved his lips away from hers "I, uh, I have to go" he got up and left the closet.

Bobbie put her head back against a shelf and wiped her face. "Bye."

**A/N: I thought this story needed an emotional chapter that showed the impact of the murders and I always wanted GH to have a Bobbie/Durant relationship so I thought this would be a perfect chance for them to finally talk. The song I used is 'All I Need' by Mat Kearney. I will get back to the murders by the next chapter, and I promise at least one death, so keep reading! Please review!**


End file.
